One Mistake Changes Everything
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: After getting drunk at a friend's college party, eighteen year Kim and her boyfriend find themselves clothing free and sharing the same bed with barely any memory of what happened between them the night before. But things soon become complicated between them when their dim memories of the party result in an unforeseen problem.
1. Prologue-The Party

The loud party music thumped through the living room as Kim stood off to the side. Part of her knew she shouldn't have come, but her boyfriend and best friend had insisted that she accompany him to the party. A glance around told her that her boyfriend was nowehere in sight. She took a sip from the cup in her hand and flinched at the bitter taste of her cup's contents, but she swallowed the mouthful she had taken. The party had been in full swing for a couple hours now and the eighteen year old was feeling the effects of her second cup.

_'This is the best part of college life,' _ she thought silently.

Just then, she felt her eighteen year old boyfriend's arms wrap around her waist and his teeth gently nipped at her earlobe, which caused her to lightly groan and turn to face him. She felt the effects of her being more then slightly drunk take over her body and they both headed up to the second floor, knowing no one else would notice their absence.

Once on the second floor hallway, Kim found herself against the wall of the second floor hallway as her boyfriend's mouth crashed against hers and her hands twined in the hair at the nape of his neck as she eagerly returned his kisses. She felt him moving her away from the wall as their kisses continued. They sloppily headed towards the nearest bedroom while never bringing their booze influenced kisses to an end. They managed to enter a bedroom before the door was shut behind them.

Line break

Back downstairs, the drunk couple's departure hadn't gone unnoticed by another of the partygoers, who knew she'd not see them until morning. She only shook her head and decided not to disturb them.


	2. Chapter 1- The Morning After

A/N- I intentionally left out the love making portion of the prologue to avoid scarring any young ones. K & R will be 18 years old in this fic.

The morning sunlight shone into the bedroom and onto the two teens currently lying in each other's embrace. Kim stirred and opened her eyes, but instantly regretted it as her head gave a painful throb from the bright sunlight she'd looked at. With a groan, she shifted her head, only to find herself staring into her boyfriend's face. She tried to remember the events of last night, but found her memories of last night being extremely fuzzy.

Her stomach lurched slightly and she clamped a hand over her mouth before she made a frenzied dash for the bathroom across the hallway, dimly aware that she'd woken up her boyfriend. She barely flipped up the toilet bowl lid before the booze she'd consumed last night made its reappearance in the toilet bowl. Once that was over with, she closed the toilet lid and took a shaky breath as she sat down on the toilet lid.

Her head gave another painful throb and she pressed her palms into her forehead in an attempt to lessen her headache. Her boyfriend joined her, also looking shaky and disoriented from the effects of the booze they'd both had last night.

"I barely remember all the details of last night," he said softly.

"Me too."

Her face suddenly drained of color as she noticed that both of them had absolutely no clothes on. Her gaze flicked past him into the bedroom across from the bathroom and noticed that some of their clothing lay strewn across the bedroom floor.

"Please tell me we didn't do what I think we did last night."

"Um, what exactly did we do last night? My memory's kind of fuzzy on that."

"Don't you get it? We slept together last night."


	3. Chapter 2-Kim's MIssed Cycle

A month after sleeping with her boyfriend at their friend's college party, Kim stirred and opened her eyes. Her gaze shifted to her wall calendar and she sprang out of bed before taking a closer look at the date. Seeing the circled date that reminded her of when her monthly cycle was supposed to occur each month was from a week ago, she paled and sat down heavily on her bed before holding her head in her hands.

_'Oh, no. I told him that something like this might have happened. What are we going to do now. Neither of us are really prepared for this sort of thing,' _ she thought.

Her inner turmoil was cut short by the knock on her dorm room door, so she rose from her bed and opened the door, only to see her boyfriend standing in the hallway.

"Morning, babe," he said.

"We need to talk," she replied.

His smile faded a little.

"About what?"

She pulled him into the room and shut the door.

"I just looked at when my monthly cycle as supposed to come and I should have had it last Tuesday."

"You have your cycle once a month on Tuesdays?"

"Had. As in past tense. Tomorrow, I'm heading to the doctor's office to deny or confirm if you got me pregnant and you're coming with me."

He gulped heavily at her use of the word 'pregnant.'

Line break

The next day, Kim sat on the exam table, waiting for the OB-Gyn to arrive with the results of Kim's blood test. Her boyfriend sat next to her. Just then, the door opened and OB-Gyn walked in. Both teens' gazes went to the OB-Gyn.

"What did my blood test reveal, Dr. Gregors?" Kim asked.

"Your blood sample did test positive for pregnancy. Congratulations, you two. You're having a baby."

Kim felt her heart sink at Dr. Gregors' aonnouncement while her boyfriend's face was a mix of elation and worry.

"I can't be pregnant, Dr. Gregors. My boyfriend and I were gonna wait until after college to have a family."

"Well, your blood test sample wasn't mistaken. You're four weeks pregnant."

Dr. Gregors exited the room, leaving the two teens alone in the exam room. Kim moved slightly forward in order to get off the exam table. but her boyfriend stood up in an effort to help her off the table, but she gave him a heated glare, which caused him to recoil slightly.

"Don't touch me right now," she growled.

"I was just trying to help."

"The last time you helped me, you got me knocked up with your child!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry won't make me become unpregnant!"


	4. Chapter Three-The Fight and Break Up

Seated across from her roommate, Kim gave a heavy sigh.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do about the baby, Melissa. Or my boyfriend, for that matter. Given that he's the baby's father, I'm unsure about aborting the pregnancy or keeping the pregnancy."

Melissa met her room mate's gaze.

"You love your boyfriennd, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Talk things over with your boyfriend, Kim. Don't do anything rash until you can talk with him about some things first."

"I'm not sure if he'll talk to me again. We had a slight fight last week about the baby and both of us said some things we hadn't meant."

Flashback

_Kim had just wandered back into her dorm room after experiencing a sudden onset of morning sickness that had caused her to make a frenzied sprint into the nearest girls' room, but she hadn't even made it to the toilet bowl before her breakfast made its reappearance. She had abandoned the puddle of throw up where it had landed on the bathroom floor, much to the disgust of other girls who had been present in the bathroom._

_It was then that she noticed her boyfriend, seated on her bed. Seeing him, she paused briefly before approaching him and took a seat next to him on the bed._

_"Can we talk about the baby, Kim?" he asked softly._

_"I guess so."_

_'First off, I'm truly sorry about getting you pregnant," he said._

_"The damage's already been done," she replied gently._

_He frowned at the slight iciness of her tone._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It's just that I wasn't ready for us to become parents quite yet."_

_"What happened between us was influenced by booze and our love for each other, Kim. I thought you'd be happy that we're having a baby."_

_"I know, honey. I wonder if I should abort the pregnancy."_

_"No way, Kim. You've got our child growing inside of you."_

_"I know. But we're attending college now. How will a baby fit into our hectic college schedules?"_

_"I don't know, but we'll make it work somehow."_

_"How can it? We can't handle a baby right now."_

_"Please don't abort the baby, Kim. I beg you."_

_Kim felt her frustration with her boyfriend growing._

_"First, you get me knocked up because we were both drunk the night of Abigail's party. Second, you refuse to allow me to abort the pregnancy."_

_"Because I want this baby."_

_"What if I don't?"_

_"You're not aborting the pregnancy."_

_"We're only eighteen. Besides, neither of us are ready for this."_

_"I don't care."_

_The couple's conversation soon became a shouting match before she slapped him across the cheek and she fled the room while he yelled, "I never want to see you again!"_

End flashback

"Ever since the fight last week, he's been giving me the cold shoulder when he sees me."


End file.
